Prior massive multiplayer online games (MMOGs) generally include character controls such that the character is controlled and associated with a single user. A user may have more than one character, but a user is generally restricted to controlling just one character at a time. Some players get around this restriction by employing multiple computers or application instances at one time, termed “multi-boxing”, but such operation is burdensome and requires multiple accounts.
This Background should not be employed to determine or ascertain the scope of the claimed subject matter nor as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.